digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Angel vs. Demon
Terminus stood in the lair, brooding at Beth’s achievement. Never did he believe they’d get far enough to unlock Digivolution. Yet here he was, watching as they grew stronger. But this worked to his advantage, for the stronger they became, the lower their guard fell. Barbamon then approached him as Terminus groaned, waiting for another lecture on the situation. “Barbamon,” Terminus said angrily as he answered,” As you know, we’ve reached a standstill. We can no longer wait in the shadows like vermin.” “Yet it’s the silent killer that’s the most effective,” Terminus answered as he turned to Barbamon. Barbamon glared at him as he asked,” Is it that you don’t wish to defeat Michael? Don’t you wish to fill the Seventh Seat?” “Why would I want that faker to live?” “Then what is it you want, Terminus?” “I want to revive Epsilon!” he said, shaking his fists into the air as he cried,” But that will never happen if the children are dead!” “Well what would you have me do?” Terminus though hard and long as he realized,” Let me scare them away. We’ll take them once the fourth station is sealed.” “It’ll have to do for now. You know what to do.” “Right,” Terminus said coldly, taking his scythe. He opened the Gate of Shadows and vanished into the unknown, leaving Barbamon to contemplate his next move. “Last stop, Autumn Leaf Fair!” It was a bright, sunny and warm day at the fair. The digimon were happy and radiant, but no one was happier than Sarah. She took in the warmth as she practically flew off the train. Everyone else followed behind her as the Trailmon left. “Where do we go from here?” Koichi asked as Michael replied,” From here we’ll catch another Trailmon, cross the ice fields, climb the mountains, and stop at the Second Station.” “And until then?” Emma asked as Beth said,” I know. I found a little something that’ll make everyone happy.” She reached into her backpack to pull out a thin, modern laptop. It shimmered in the light as they admired how modern it was. Black, sleek lines and surround sound, it looked like new. But as everyone else admired it, Michael looked furious. Though come to think of it, he always looked sort of furious, just on different levels. “Beth, why didn’t you show us this before?” Michael demanded as she said,” Sorry. I forgot I brought it. It was buried under my clothes and stuff.” “But how’d you forget about it?” Takuya asked as she said,” I forgot during the running, the screaming, the fighting and the Demon Lords. It may look small, but it runs pretty well.” “And how would you know that?” Renamon asked as she looked embarrassed and said,” I was checking my E-mail.” “Gimme that!” Mei shouted as Emma said,” I bet we could use that to call home!” “If she was able to check her mail then it’s more than possible,” Christine suggested with her still soft and silent voice. “Well duh,” Mei said, typing angrily while she explained,” Where better to get internet connection than IN the internet?” She handed Koichi the computer and said rudely,” Go nuts.” On earth, Mrs. Kanbara was cooking dinner as she watched her son’s empty seat. It filled her with sadness and joy at the same time. She was obviously sad Takuya was gone, yet was proud he’d grown so mature. But she looked away and kept stirring her soup until a strange ring came from the computer. She opened a new window and to her great surprise, Takuya was on the monitor. “Takuya!” she said joyfully as he said,” Hey mom.” “Are you okay? Nothing broken?” “I’m fine, and so is everyone else,” he said as he zoomed out to show everyone else. In a gleeful frenzy, she took the phone and said,” I’ve gotta call the other parents.” A few minutes later, Takuya’s living room was packed with a dozen parents and family members. All of them watched as their children were safe and sound with each other. They took turns talking to their kids, the first being Koji and Koichi’s parents and Koji’s step mom. “Hey sweetie,” Koji’s mom said with a giant smile. She adjusted her glasses and Koji said back,” Hey mom. How you holding up?” “Fine. Just fine now that I know you’re safe.” “Hey guys,” Koichi said to his mom and dad,” How’re things going?” “Just great,” his dad said as him mom replied,” We miss you so much honey.” “I know. That’s why we’re trying our hardest to get back as soon as possible.” “Sweeties, please be careful,” Koichi’s mom said as they replied,” We will.” “Could we talk to Zoe?” the Orimoto’s asked. Koji and Koichi’s parents moved aside as Zoe walked up to the monitor. “How you doing guys?” she asked as her mom said,” Sweetie, be sure you keep those boys in line.” “We’re very proud of you Zoe. You always do a good job at whatever you set your mind to” Mr. Orimoto said as Zoe replied with a tear in her eye,” I know dad. I’ll come back soon so you can see jst what a good job I’m doing.” Michael watched sadly as J.P. moved up to the screen. Dorumon looked at his tamer with confusion as J.P. said,” Hey guys.” “Honey, please come back. We miss you too much,” his mom said desperately as he replied,” You know I can’t do that mom. I’ve gotta help.” “Your mom’s worried about you J.P.,” his dad said as she kept going,” I don’t care about that. I need my baby home where he’s safe.” “Mom we already talked about this. I can’t just leave everyone behind. You know I wish I could be there, but I can’t.” She smiled and said,” Then please take care. I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt.” “I will mom,” he said as Tommy moved in. He smiled happily as he said,” Hi mom! Hi dad!” “Tommy, you sure we can’t come over and help?” his mom asked desperately. Tommy just shook his head and said,” Sorry mom. I’ll be extra careful that way it’s just like you’re here.” “You didn’t forget about me, did you?” his brother, Yatuka said. “No way,” Tommy told him with a grin. Yatuka crossed his arms, laughing as he said,” To think, you had to go to another world just to realize what I’d been telling you for years.” “But I understand now,” he said, lowering his smile as he said,” I wish you could be here.” “You sure aren’t the little kid you were two years ago,” his dad said happily,” Just try your hardest Tommy.” “Hoe disgusting!” a dark voice yelled from behind. It was Terminus again, dark and bold standing atop one of the stands behind him. Everyone got up and readied the digi-vices. Their parents crowded too as Terminus summoned his scythe and scolded them,” If you miss your mommies and daddies so much, just go home. Heh, I won’t mind.” “You shut up about our parents,” Koji said harshly as Takuya said,” This time you’re dead meat.” “What a joke,” he said, taking a battle stance as he cried,” You’re not worthy to be my opponents. You’re not even worthy to be the dirt beneath my shoes!” “I’ll make you eat those words!” BurningGreymon shouted. Terminus glared as Takuya readied his attack. Flames erupted from his wings as he shot forward like a dart. A gust of energy blew everything away as the others went in each direction, ready to attack. But Terminus just stood still like a post and grabbed Takuya’s head with one hand and punched him away with the other. “Takuya!” his mom shouted over the monitor as Terminus readied his next attack. Like a giant game of chess, he countered each of their plays and fought forward with his own. Next was Zoe. She ran up to Terminus only to have him make the mistake of hitting her first. She created a shield of wind that sent him away as she punched and kicked him with Plasma Palms. Terminus took a few bad blows, but he quickly blocked her and retook the upper hand. Her shot her away with strikes of black lightning as she fell back into the dirt. They both charged forward and attacked, But Terminus hit her hands away and threw her into the air. He hit her so fast and so hard, it looked like there were three Zephyrmons in the air. She fell back down as he kicked her to Michael. She slid over the ground as one of the parents shouted,” Oh no!” J.P. came next. He tried firing Terminus away, but he just back flipped and deflected them away with his scythe. He used the Electron Cannon as Terminus fired a powerful stroke of lightning. The attacks collided, creating a dark haze as MetalKabuterimon was left dazed and confused. But unfortunately Terminus reappeared from the mist and with great speed sliced through J.P. He did so twelve times, vanishing and reappearing to create a sort of twelve pointed star in the dirt. J.P. reverted back into a human as Terminus waited once more. Koichi and Koji were next. They came from both sides, but out of boredom Terminus just sent them further away with two bolts of lightning from his fists. He laughed as he dragged two more bolts behind them, forcing KendoGarurumon and JagerLeomon to crash into one another. With a final, exceptionally powerful burst of energy, he threw them away like trash, sliding them into the buildings like two bowling balls. All that was left now, was Korikakumon. Tommy went with the forward approach, slashing at Terminus from behind as Terminus blocked the ax with his bare fist. He wasn’t the sort of person who like a frontal attack, and out of fury whacked the second ax in the air just as Tommy tried swinging it. It landed in the ground as Terminus took the first ax he blocked and pulled it from Tommy. With a bolt of lightning, he struck Tommy down and took his weapon. Like a giant hammer, he crushed Tommy with the flat side of the ax, looming over him as he said,” Little kids shouldn’t play with dangerous toys.” He threw the second ax away too, hitting the laptop as Tommy’s mom shouted,” No!” Terminus was ready to finish it off, taking up his scythe as he asked,” Why fight like this, fully aware you’ll be crushed again and again like an insect!? These spirits aren’t power! Only Epsilon is power!” “You don’t get it,” Korikakumon said exhaustedly,” my friends are my power. As long as they’re with me, I’ve got all the power I need.” “Such stupidity. It’d be better to put you out of your misery!” “No!” Emma shouted as she leaped in front of Tommy. Terminus froze up, repelled by Emma. Something in her eye kept him away, like a positive keeping away another positive. He tried pushing forward, but she wouldn’t let him. Instead he leaped back and summoned all his power in his hand. As he aimed it for every one of the old children, the new kids stepped in front of their bodyguards in a show of friendship. “Out of my way,” he shouted as more power gathered from within,” I’ll gladly put you all down.” “Wanna hear something Terminus!?” Mei shouted with a laugh in her breath,” I say bring it on!” “You’re threats fall of deaf ears,” Christine said wisely as Sarah went on,” There’s no way you’ll make me move.” “We’re tired of watching while you gang up on our friends,” Beth dried while Michael finished,” What will it take Terminus, to show you our love and friendship will get us through? All your killing and fighting, backtalk and cruelty will never earn you peace! If you keep going like this you‘ll die with Epsilon!” “BLASPEMY!” he shouted as he fired thousands of lighting bolts at them, all aimed for the kids. But beyond those black strikes were glowing lights, radiating from their hearts. Those glowing orbs saved them from Terminus’ most powerful attack. As the lightning faded away, those orbs of light combined into a single light, shining as the children watched the miracle that was going on. “What’s going on?” Zoe asked as Michael said,” For once, I’ve got no idea.” A figure emerged from that light, a figure with twelve wings attacked to a young boy. It looked ;like an angel, but no one could see it’s features for it’s skin radiated to create a mere yellow silhouette. They watched in awe as the silhouette took a fighting stance, ready to protect the children. Terminus just scoffed, however, and said proudly,” Good. I was getting bored with you weaklings. Maybe you can offer me some sort of challenge.” The angel just walked forward as Terminus fired his lightning at the figure. But the angel blocked with it’s wings as it got closer and closer. Terminus became desperate and rammed the boy with his scythe. The angel knocked it away as they were locked in hand to hand combat. All the kids could see was a few punched here and a kick there before they teleported to a new spot in the sky. They teleported over a dozen times in thirty seconds, launching hundreds of punches and kicks, before Terminus crashed into the ground. His body created a crater that sent up chunks of earth into the air as the angel floated down to meet him. “Why you…!” Terminus yelled as her fired a lightning strike at his opponent. The angel boy just matched him and fired a burst of light. As the two met it created swirling rays of both light and darkness until the attacks faded away. Terminus got his footing and readied a kick. The angel mirrored his exact movement as they became locked. More bursts of energy, of light and darkness, poured out from their ;legs until they could no more. Terminus succeeded, but the angel dodged as they both punched at the same time. The waves of power rippled through space as they struggled to push forward. When their fists met, they were launched back, creating waves that sent more dirt and rock into the air. Time was at a standstill at Terminus flew up and tried stabbing the angel with his demonic wings. The angel just blocked with his twelve wings and kicked Terminus in the stomach. Now Terminus was truly angry. He gathered all his energy in his palm as the angel did the same. The glowing rays of light and scattered strikes of dark lightning created the biggest burst of power yet. But when the angel won, Terminus launched another burst as the angel mirrored, producing another, even bigger flash of light. They locked again as Terminus lost yet again. There was no holding back with the last flashes of light. The light and dark was so strong this time, digimon on the moons were watching the fight. Everything was buried in light as the angel gave his last ounce of energy into the attack. Terminus was paralyzed by the last explosion of power and chaos as the angel ran up to him. He slashed Terminus hundreds of time before he submitted to his far more powerful rival. He hit the ground as the flash of light grew at it’s strongest before finally disappearing away. “Whoa,” Beth whispered in awe as she watched Terminus lying on the ground, draped over two upturned stones. “That was intense!” Takuya shouted as Mei said with a thumbs up,” Way to go angel dude!” “Who?” Terminus demanded as he struggled to get up,” Who was it that matched Epsilon’s darkness?” The angel opened it’s blue eyes as it said in a calm, spiritual voice,” The light of Lucemon.” Terminus watched respectfully as Lucemon faded away in a last ray of light. Everyone watched with glee as Terminus chuckled, proclaiming,” Lucemon, one day I will gather the power and defeat you. Until then, you kids haven’t seen the last of me.” “Of course not,” Michael said as Terminus faded to darkness,” This journey would get pretty dull without SOMEBODY trying to kill us.” Terminus was finally gone as Emma asked,” That was Lucemon?” “I guess,” Koji said as J.P. said,” I never would’ve thought he’d be saving us?” “Michael told you guys he was purified,” Dorumon said as Lunamon watched the destruction and said,” I’m not cleaning that up.” “C’mon,” Michael said, picking Zoe up as he said,” C’mon. We’ve gotta fix this before the next Trailmon comes.” Category:Fan fiction